Eggerz
"Why am I surrounded by idiots,why is my genius not appreciated,I'll prove to them that '''I '''am the better Irken,and then make them pay.."-''Eggerz'' Eggerz is a service drone on planet Zendra 4 . History Eggerz used to be a very intelligent smeet in the smeet academy,and was destined for success. Once he became Darrz' friend,Darrz' clumsiness causing his test results to be switched with Darrz' in a freak accident. Darrz passed the academy because of this,while Eggerz was left to rot as a service drone. After this,Eggerz managed to join the military as a soldier,and was soon about to be promoted to the Elite rank. However,Eggerz tried to sabotage Darrz' tests,but ended up helping Darrz in the end. Also,because of Eggerz' short height and his sabotage plan distracting him,he failed. Eggerz now lives as an underpaid,abused,service drone on planet Zendra 4. Since then,Eggerz takes any chance he can to make Darrz' life miserable and strives prove that he is the superior irken in the empire. Sometimes Eggerz is willing to kill his arch nemesis in order to reach his goal. Personality Eggerz was born with an IQ higher then the average Irken,and is a genius. He is experienced in combat,science,and strategy. However,he is cursed with constant bad luck,causing him to usually fail. His blunders,along with his short height,caused him to be seen as an outcast. Eggerz grew an obsession with wanting to be superior and end Darrz,causing him to be paranoid,careful,and competitive. He can also be described as a sociopath,not trusting others and having little care for other people,he also tends to be manipulative at times. This is because of Eggerz' constant rejection. Also,because of his little social interaction,he can tend to be socially awkward and dishonest. Eggerz is headset on getting his vengance on Darrz and proving,once and for all,that he is a genius and must be appreciated. Relationships *Invader Vex- Jealous of his genius and dislikes him. *Invader Jib-Hasn't met Jib. *Darrz -Hates Darrz with a strong passion and wants to make his life miserable,and at times wants to kill him. *Zik-Hasn't met Zik,although,Eggerz has a dislike for the super natural for it being "impossible to study fully". *Lurk-Hasn't met,but views him as an idiot and a "self proclaimed multiverse scientist",he also hates him for being involved in the super natural. *LIR-Hasn't met. Eggerz sees him as a defective junky sir unit. *Menami-Hasn't met. *Commander Drek-Sees him as a stubborn,arrogant fool. Appearance Eggerz is a 3 foot tall Irken,but a bit taller than Zim. He has tan colored eyes and forward facing antennae,a rare trait in Irkens. His head resembles Invader_Grapa's. He wears a standard Irken invader uniform with 3 stitches on the front of his shirt. His PAK has 4 spots instead of the usual 3,and has custom spider leg that can extend with flexible pipe like parts,and a deployable food and drink dispenser. He also holds some heat vision goggles in his PAK. He also has one stitch on the back of his head,it is unknown how he got it. Quotes "Pffft,Dusq is nothing but a pathetic legend. The Nightmare Irkens couldnt be lead by such a physics defying "cloud of doom". Pure nonsense." "I' HATE''' all of you. I REALLY do."'' "I'd kill you now,but then the authorities would be after me...unless I murdered you on "ACCIDENT"...Heh..." "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I don't want to hear you pathetic,pig squealing voice." "Hey,I just created a portable wormhole generator. Anyone care? No? Okay then. *Throws it away*" "Uh...Oh..that was a joke? Ah...haha...ha...yeah...that was funny...*cough*." "My life is miserable and everyone I've ever known neglected that fact. I've been manipulated with,betrayed,forgotten,and left for dead. So,tell me,why should I trust '''YOU'?"'' Trivia *Eggerz is a sociopath. *He is often made fun of for his name. *Eggerz has a strong dislike of the super natural and the Multiverse,and sees it as incredibly difficult to study and understand. Because of this,Eggerz doesn't like to be involved with the super natural. *Eggerz sometimes questions his loyalty to the empire because of being constantly rejected,and because of the tallest's leadership. This makes him slightly defective. *Eggerz often sees Irken culture as ridiculous due to it's judgement based on height. *He has virtually no friends and spends his time alone,so he often becomes depressed when no one is around. Category:Insane Category:Outcasts Category:Defectives Category:Males Category:Food Service Drones Category:Antagonists Category:Lurk universe Category:Fanon